Alrededor de tu sombra
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Simplemente es el amor de mi vida... pero tambien es el de ella... jamas podre olvidarlo si vive junto a mí, jamas podre olvidarlo si esta aqui por mí
1. Chapter 1

Hola Minna-san, pues bien, sé que no he terminado ninguno de mis fics, sé que debo terminarlos… pero no pude evitar sacar este nuevo… no sé si vaya a ser de su agrado, pero esperemos que les guste… bien… aquí les dejo este fic.

Este fic lo narrarán Hinata y Naruto, por eso antes de comenzar el capitulo les diré quien comienza. El Prologo lo hace Naruto y el 1 capitulo lo hace Hinata... espero que les guste.

Como saben, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… aunque este fic si…

Alrededor de tu sombra:

Prologo:

_Naruto: _

_Es simplemente imposible. No podemos estar juntos._

_Es absolutamente innecesario que te diga que te quiero, eso lo sabes. Sabes que desde que te hablé mi corazón no dejó de latir a mil; tú ya sabes que no te puedo mentir._

_No quiero darte esperanza alguna; yo intento deshacerme de la mía._

_Debería olvidarme de ti, pero tu presencia en las noches se vuelve en un constante martirio dentro de mi corazón._

_Buscaré una razón para dejar de amarte. Me aferraré de cualquier cosa para odiarte, para olvidarte… aunque no pueda. _

_No puedo hacerte daño; no quiero hacerme daño. __(Aunque sé que mi corazón sufrirá mas sin ti)__ pero no le hagas caso a estas estúpidas palabras, yo simplemente quería pedirte perdón y por ultimo decirte adiós. _

_No creo que me quieras volver a hablar, así que no me volverás a encontrar…. Así que bye _

_atte.: Tú ex adorada Hinata… _

Leí pausadamente cada parte de aquella carta…

El dolor carcomía mis entrañas, mi cuerpo se debilitaba con cada palabra que expresaba… ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?... ¿Por qué?...

No habíamos pecado… no habíamos cometido ninguna falta… ¿Qué pasaba? … yo la amaba… ella me amaba… simplemente era imposible que las cosas terminaran así… era completamente imposible…

Veía la tinta de aquella carta algo corrida, era por sus lagrimas, me imaginaba todo el dolor que pudo haber sentido al escribir aquella barrabasada… no todo debía terminar así… no debíamos estar separados si eso nos hacía mal… ¿Por qué ella no lo entendía?... ¿a caso era yo el egoísta?...

Arrugué esa carta… la contemplé mientras se encogía entre mis manos… trataba de sacar todo el dolor que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo… realmente odiaba que me dijese eso… odiaba que estuviésemos separados… odiaba que pusiese la felicidad de los otros por encima de la nuestra… odiaba haberme enamorado de la hermana de mi prometida… lo odiaba.

Tiré aquel papel arrugado y dejé que se cayera al suelo…. Sentí ganas de tirarme al suelo y llorar de dolor… pero me era imposible, me era imposible olvidarla… me era imposible llorar si era yo el que había ocasionado todo esto…

Las estaba haciendo sufrir… a ambas. Si, alguna vez amé a Hanabi, pero amaba mas a Hinata… ella era mi sol, mi luna, mi aire… desde que la había conocido… ella… ella era todo… mi todo.

Lo mejor era hacer lo que me decía ella... lo mejor era olvidarnos de aquellas absurdas fantasías de estar siempre juntos... de olvidar aquellos sueños de poder besarnos hasta desfallecer... había que olvidar cada palabra de amor que alguna vez habíamos prometido...

Bufé molesto. Ella era mi todo, mi única razón de ser... ¿que iba a hacer sin ella? volvería a ser el prometido de Hanabi, volvería a sentirme solo... volvería a quedarme con un nudo en la garganta sin poder decir de verdad un "te amo"... ¿que se suponía que iba a hacer?

Gritar de dolor, salir corriendo y buscar un algo que me hiciese sentir mejor, correr hasta que mis piernas no respondiesen, correr y gritarle al mundo entero que la vida era injusta... buscarla... no... No quería buscarla, quería olvidarla... olvidar su rostro, olvidar sus besos, olvidar que alguna vez la amé como a ninguna otra. Que por ella toqué el cielo con las manos, que por ella robé una estrella y se la di, que por ella mi corazón sangra... ¿es que acaso no lo podía entender?...

Si yo decía que la amaba era porque era cierto.

Aferrarme a su recuerdo, aferrarme a una mentira... creer que todo estaba bien mientras todo mi mundo se venía encima... al menos así podía sentirme un poco mas apreciado... al menos así al menos aparentaría ante toda la sociedad que yo era infeliz.

Buscarla de nuevo era ya una perdida de tiempo, bien sabía que ella jamás sedería ante aquella descabellada idea de volver junto a mí y dejar a Hanabi con el corazón destrozado.

Mi dulce Hinata... ¿por qué?

Capitulo 1:

Me... sentí como una basura, pero me quité un gran peso de encima. Al menos ya no estaba engañando a Hanabi, al menos ya no me sentiría tan idiota y tan falsa... al menos podía estar enamorada de Naruto en las sombras... al menos alguien sería feliz en toda esta historia.

Comenzó hace mucho, cuando yo aún estaba en la preparatoria...

Era final del último año, yo no tenía muchas metas... no tenía muchas ilusiones... solo sé que estaba locamente enamorada de un chico... y él estaba enamorado de mí, o al menos eso creía...

Nuestro amor se suponía que era mas grande que el mismo universo, se suponía que yo era su única chica... que nada nii nadie sería capaz de separarnos... así era... la típica historia de amor entre dos adolescentes... el único problema es que... él era mi primo hermano y que tenía como novia a mi mejor amiga.

Si, suena feo... sé que pareciera que yo fuese de lo peor, siempre me enamoro de los que menos me tengo que enamorar... siempre.

Desde pequeños ambos siempre sentimos algo el uno por el otro. Al entrar a secundaría conocí a mi amiga Tenten, después yo le presenté a mi primo y ella... me dijo que él era muy interesante.

Al entrar a preparatoria, me tocó en el mismo salón que a él y el mismo salón que a Tenten...

Ellos siempre estaban juntos, hablaban mucho y se reían mucho... y eso a mí... no me hacía ni 5 de gracia.

Pero... después de clases, Neji, se quedaba junto a mí y me decía que yo era su única amada, que me quería más que a cualquier otra cosa... me decía que yo era su único amor.

Los meses pasaban, Tenten y Neji cada vez mas salían juntos, se reían juntos y puedo jurar que hasta había algunas veces en las cuales se olvidaban de mí...

Pero el problema no era ese; si Neji me hubiese dicho que no me quería y que la quería a ella, yo me hubiese quitado del camino... pero él lo que hacía era decirme que me amaba... una y otra y otra vez... apuesto que se lo dijo la misma cantidad de veces a Tenten.

Se acabó el primer año, ellos se volvieron novios, mi corazón lloró lagrimas de sangre, mas él mismo que me las hizo derramar... él mismo me las calmó diciéndome que simplemente era una fachada para que papá no se diese cuenta... y yo de tonta e ingenua le creí...

Pasó segundo año, Tenten al hablar conmigo solo hablaba de Neji, Neji y Neji... y yo... acallaba y la escuchaba tranquilamente mientras me comían todos mis celos.

El tercer y ultimo año fue el peor... ellos siempre se besaban en frente mío, aunque cuando terminaban, él me miraba con cara de arrepentimiento... y yo simplemente sentía dolor en mi corazón. Quizás yo nací para sufrir...

Pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses y así llegamos al final de año.

Tenten me decía una y otra vez que amaba tanto a Neji que jamás sería capaz de dejarlo, que si terminasen por alguna razón se moriría... Yo me sentí mal, yo también lo amaba... pero al menos ella si podía estar con él... al menos ella si podía amarlo de verdad.

Un día antes del baile de graduación, Neji fue a verme a casa. Me intentó besar pero no le dejé... le dije que se quedara con Tenten... pero... la carne es débil, así que terminé por creerle de nuevo. Creí que siempre estaría junto a mí.

La noche del baile, ellos estuvieron juntos, mientras que yo estaba con mis demás amigas... y junto a mí mejor amigo Kiba.

Por unos instantes me sentí algo mareada, por eso quise salir a caminar... y allí los encontré, a ambos, juntos... de nuevo besándose de aquella manera tan pasional... quizás ellos si se amaban demasiado.

Miré el rostro de Tenten, estaba llorando... pero aún así lo seguía besando, mientras él la abrazaba de aquella manera tan única y tan significativa... yo deseaba estar en el lugar de Tenten, deseaba poder tocar el cielo con las manos... pero me era imposible.

Luego los escuché... lo escuché a él diciendo aquellas palabras con las cuales yo había soñado siempre...

- Tenten... cásate conmigo, te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo. - una lagrima se derramó alrededor de mi mejilla... grité en silencio y luego salí de allí lo mas rápido posible. Le dije a Kiba que me sentía algo mareada que yo me iba sola a mi casa, maś él se ofreció a llevarme, mas yo me negué unas repetidas veces...

Al final me fui con una de mis amigas, Sakura. Por el camino ella no me preguntó nada aunque veía que mis lagrimas se derramaban una tras otra y tras otra... ella simplemente me acompañó en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos? - preguntó dulcemente, yo simplemente asentí...

Nos quedamos en los columpios de un parque cualquiera... me sentía mal... quería salir de el planeta tierra...

Todo era tan doloroso en aquel momento... absolutamente todo.

Unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron y mojaron mi vestido. Después otras mas tras otras y no se como pero... aquel baile de agua se convirtió en una insoportable lluvia. Pero lo único que conseguí fue llorar con más ganas, ahogando con el sonido de la lluvia al tocar el piso mis gemidos de dolor...

Sakura me acarició mi largo cabello mientras mis manos escondían mi rostro.

Por un momento, ya no sentí nada... la lluvia había cesado... pero yo aún seguía escuchando su lamento.

- naruto... - le escuché decir a Sakura.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!, te vas a resfriar... - escuché una voz nada conocida, así que levanté mi cabeza, era un joven rubio, alto, de buen aspecto, tenía los ojos de color azul... casi como el cielo..., sus cabellos eran dorados... era un chico bastante atractivo... y eso lo pude notar.

- Lo siento Naruto, es que mi amiga Hinata no se siente bien... así que por eso estoy aquí.

- ven tráela a mi casa, al menos hasta que pase la lluvia... o hasta que se calme un poco... no crees Hinata-chan - él me sonrió dulcemente y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora... Él me extendió su mano, yo con cautela la tomé y suavemente me fue parando. Su mano era calida, me sentí bien estando a su lado... me sentí muy bien...

Él nos llevó hasta su casa, era un pequeño apartamento muy llamativo, era perfecto para ahogar todas mis penas.

- Les traeré toallas y... a ver si les sirve algo de mi ropa...

-Gracias Naruto. ¿Me prestas el teléfono para llamar a mi casa y a Sasuke para decirle que estoy bien?

- Claro tómalo. ¿Hinata-chan... lo necesitas también? - yo simplemente negué con la cabeza... ya estaba un poco mas calmada y al menos ya las lagrimas se habían secado, aunque el dolor seguía allí, intacto...

Naruto me trató muy bien. Cuando la lluvia pasó Sakura se ofreció a llevarme, y me dejó en mi casa.

Un mar de pensamientos se cruzaban por mi mente... mi celular vibraba... eran las llamadas de Neji, no quería hablar con él... no quería saber nada de nada.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era como un devastador sueño... uno en el cual me estaba hundiendo lentamente... odiaba vivir... lo odiaba.

Por la mañana, llegó Neji, mas no quise salir de mi habitación... no deseaba verlo... mas mi padre me hizo salir.

Neji hizo como si nada hubiese pasado... y cuando estábamos solos... simplemente intentó de nuevo besarme... mas no lo dejé y volví a mi habitación.

Papá se enojó, mas le dije que me sentía muy mal, que no quería salir... él no me dijo nada...

Hanabi, que por aquella época tenía 15 años fue a verme y me abrazó fuertemente, tratando de no soltarme, ella sabía todo, ella era mi adorada hermana, siempre nos ayudábamos mutuamente... siempre estábamos juntas...

- Onee-san... ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el parque? - preguntó... yo simplemente le abracé y asentí

- gracias, Hanabi.

Mi adorada hermana, simplemente la quería... más que a nada en este mundo.

Antes de irme... tomé algo de dinero y me dirigí junto a ella a algún lugar lejano, dejando atrás a Neji y a mi padre... en ese momento no quería tener nada que ver con ellos... simplemente quería salir gritando de allí.

Ella y yo caminamos cogidas de la mano, como si fuésemos amantes, mas ella era mi hermana... la amaba con todo mi corazón... la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño... y aún lo sigo pensando... jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño... prefiero mil veces morirme, sufrir... antes que verla sola y triste... ya que ella... ella es mi querida hermana... debo proteger a los seres que mas quiero... así yo sufra ¿no?

No se si fue cosa del destino... o simplemente fue una mala jugada de éste, pero mientras caminaba con Hanabi, una voz familiar se hizo presente...

-Hinata-chan... hola, soy yo Naruto... ¿te acuerdas? - instantáneamente volteé y lo miré, ese chico traía consigo una enorme sonrisa que fue muy cautivadora... no sólo para mí, sino también para Hanabi... lo vi en sus ojos...

-Si... eto... hola... -dije, él me miró y sonrió aún más - ¿como ha estado? - pregunté, mi corazón parecía como si quisiese huir... mas no se como describir aquel sentimiento... no creo que fuese amor a primera vista...

- bien, bien, gracias por preguntar... y ¿tú? ¿Estás mejor? - yo asentí y le regalé una sonrisa algo fingida. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese fugado por un momento y nos hubiese dado toda la eternidad para que nos quedásemos mirando fijamente. - eto... y ella es ¿tu amiga?

- si, pero también soy su hermana menor... mucho gusto... soy Hanabi - ella extendió su mano hasta asir la de él...

- soy Naruto, encantado de conocerte. Bueno... las dejo para que sigan en s día de solo hermanas... encantado de conocerte hanabi... y fue un completo placer el volverte a ver... Hinata-chan - me sonrojé en sobre manera... y simplemente le regalé una dulce sonrisa, tratando así de ocultar todos mis sentimientos...

En el camino, Hanabi me habló de Naruto, me dijo que era un chico completamente lindo... que le gustaba mucho... que lo quería conocer mucho mas... pero yo simplemente le dije que él era un amigo de Sakura... así que no lo conocía nada. Ella no dijo nada y solo bufó molesta y dijo algo así "si el destino quiere que estemos juntos... lo estaremos..." yo simplemente le sonreí y le acaricié sus cabellos azabaches...

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, intentaba evitar a mi primo, intentaba evadir cualquier contacto con él... y por eso... dejé de frecuentar a Tenten, normalmente ya ni hablábamos... y simplemente me alejaba de ella... de ellos.

Me volví aún mas apegada de Hanabi y cada vez que iba Neji, yo salía con ella...

Unas cuantas veces me crucé con Naruto-kun, mas allí no estaba Hanabi... tal vez el destino no quería que ellos estuviesen juntos...

Naruto era un chico muy inteligente, muy tierno, me hacía reír mucho y me decía cosas que me animaban demasiado...

Intercambiamos correos, números... y de hecho... salíamos mucho más de costumbre... Nunca le llegué a decir nada a Hanabi.

Una tarde, en la cual ambos salimos a tomar algo... le mencioné a él que si alguna vez viese a mi hermana... no le dijese que yo salía con él... Naruto simplemente asintió.

Esa tarde, me sentí un poco mas aliviada... ya estaba superando a Neji o al menos eso creí.

Naruto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y cuando al fin me iba a besar... escuché... lo escuché a él...

- ¡Hinata!... ¿que significa esto? - era la voz de Neji... yo simplemente volví mi mirada y me alejé de mi acompañante... miré a Neji y simplemente mi corazón se volvió a derrumbar... Él me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta donde estaba, milagrosamente Tenten no lo acompañaba... - se supone que tu y yo... que tu y yo... - yo bajé la mirada y me solté de su agarre...

-Nii-san... déjame en paz... - salí corriendo de allí... ya no quería saber nada de nadie...

No recibí las llamadas ni de Neji ni de Naruto... al uno porque era un idiota y al otro... porque no sabía que cara ponerle.

Pasaron semanas, papá me informó que mi madre quería que yo estudiase en Londres, que era decisión mía...

No supe que hacer...

Al tiempo, volví a ver a Naruto, le conté todo mi cuento con Neji... y lo único que hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente sin dejarme... sin soltarme...

Pero ojala que allí se hubiese terminado todo...

Los problemas no me dejaban de llegar, Neji cada vez mas se volvía mas intenso y yo lo seguía amando...

Me estaba cansando de vivir... así que tomé una medida drástica... me iría a vivir con mi madre... al menos por unos 2 años...

Le mencioné mi idea a Naruto... él calló y simplemente me besó... le dije que extrañaba a mi madre y él dijo entenderlo... que me esperaría todo lo necesario...

Ya todo había quedado solucionado... si yo me iba... todos serían felices...

Al principio fue difícil adaptarme, un nuevo idioma, no tenía a nadie excepto a mi madre...

Hablaba por el MSN con Naruto... aunque nuestros horarios fuesen completamente distintos...

Hablaba con Hanabi...

Todo era perfecto...

Pasó un año... Hanabi me comentó de un chico... yo me alegré por ella...

Los meses pasaban, recibí muchos correos de parte de Neji pidiendo que volviese... que al menos hablase con él... pero a ninguno le respondí... porque aún le amaba, aunque sentía algo demasiado grande por Naruto

Los meses pasaron... y al fin Hanabi me dijo quien era ese chico...

Para mi desgracia... era Naruto... ella me lo dijo... ella me lo describió y luego me dijo "el chico que me presentaste aquella vez... al que estaba destinada a estar con él"...

Yo no planeaba ser de nuevo la segunda opción, la que no le podía amar... no planeaba sufrir de nuevo... así que preferí de nuevo quitarme del camino, quité a Naruto de mis contactos... y apoyé a mi hermana...

Ya no quería volver a Japón... ya no quería nada más...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minna-san... lo siento quería actualizar mis otros fics mas no pude... ahora me tengo que ir corriendo a una reunión con mis amigos... lo siento... trataré de actualizar los demás fics rápido... perdónenme... es que quería sacar este fic de mi mente... (No me estaba dejando dormir tranquila) y pues no se si sea una idea nueva... realmente no lo creo...pero aquí se las presento... con mucho cariño para ustedes...

Me avisan cualquier falta... con gusto las recibiré... y de nuevo gomen... TT.TT... No lo pude evitar... necesitaba sacarla o sino no hubiese dormido tranquila y debo hacerlo para pasar mis exámenes.

Se cuidan Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Uh… ya hacía tiempo que ni veía este fic… jeje…

Bueno sigamos con el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Como saben Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece más esta historia si…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2**

Quizás suene tonto, tal vez piense que estoy loco… y si, estoy loco de amor por ella no puedo vivir sin sus besos sin su voz… sin tenerla cerca de mí…

Tal vez suene tonto como pongo la situación… tal vez no debería ni mostrar mi rostro ante su cara pero es que no podía evitarlo… porque desde que la vi, desde que vi a mi adorada Hinata… todo mi mundo cambió.

Posiblemente suene raro decir que me gustaba ser el clavo que sacase al otro… por más que fuese mentira. Claramente no me agradaba ser el otro en su vida por eso desde que empezamos a salir… desde ese momento decidí ser el único en su vida por mas competencia que tuviese cerca…

Siempre he tenido algo muy claro en mi mente, siempre… "No soy Dios como para controlar a las personas. Pero si un humano para hacerlas dudar"… y al menos quería mostrarle a ella a aquella mujer tan preciosa lo que había causado con tan solo mirarme…

Cuando la conocí, la vi tan sola, tan triste que aquella tristeza me llamó su atención. Deseaba apretarla contra mi pecho fuertemente y apretarla hasta que a ambos se nos acabara el aire.

Aquella vez, que la volví a ver, cuando salía junto a su hermana. Se veía algo mas animada, eso me agradaba, aunque sentía que aún le dolía la herida.

Mucho después, la seguí buscando aunque pensé que era mejor hacer como si fueran casualidades de la vida.

Hinata era tan perfectamente linda, que siempre me quedaba como un bobo apreciando aquella inigualable belleza…

Recuerdo, que en ese entonces, me sentía algo incomodo. No podía decirle lo que sentía y eso me frustraba bastante, me parecía que era un completo imbecil, no poder decirle que me gustaba más que cualquier joya preciosa. Sentía que si me declaraba me iba a despreciar.

Así que lo mejor que hice… fue acercarme como un simple amigo.

Cada día que pasábamos juntos, mi corazón parecía como si quisiese estallar. No lo podía soportar mas, necesitaba declararme de alguna manera, necesitaba que sus labios tocaran los míos.

Opté por hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sin llegar a dañar nuestra amistad.

La invité a un restaurante cerca de su casa, ella aceptó. Todo estaba bien…

- Hinata-chan, sabes, desde hacía mucho tiempo que te quería preguntar algo. Sé que no es adecuado… pero me gustaría escucharlo – ella asintió. Fijo aquellos ojos perlados en mí, sonreí con nerviosismo, era la primera mujer que me hacía temblar de aquella forma tan… peculiar de cualquier estúpido enamorado – quería saber si tú tienes novio – me atreví a decir mientras mis ojos miraban a otro lugar, tratando de no enfocarme en los de ella.

- No, no me va muy bien que digamos en las relaciones amorosas – la escuché decir. En mis labios se curvó una maliciosa sonrisa. Deseaba decirle lo que sentía, pero aun así, sentía un ambiente… algo pesado para mi gusto.

- ahh… pero si eres muy bonita. – dije. Ella sonrió tiernamente, volviendo a cautivar mi pobre corazón que no dejaba de palpitar y palpitar. – al menos un pretendiente, un amante, cualquier cosa – dije molestando, pero al tiempo intrigado. La volteé a mirar, su rostro estaba cubierto por su largo y perfecto cabello. La miré, no parecía nada animada. – Hinata – me acerqué a ella, mis manos se crisparon con dulzura en sus mejillas y limpié las lágrimas que salían de sus cristalinos ojos, la había cagado, estaba muy seguro. Ella contempló mis ojos, y yo, por supuesto los de ella – No me gusta verte llorar – dije con un tono triste, me ponía triste verla así ¿Cómo podía calmar su llanto? – Hinata, eres hermosa, no sabes lo hermosa que eres… no me gusta verte así – mencioné, mis labios se fueron acercando lentamente a los de ella, mis ojos se cerraron. Mi aliento estaba desapareciendo, pensé que ella podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, porque yo imaginaba escuchar los de ella.

- ¡Hinata!... ¿que significa esto? – Ella se separó brutalmente de mí. Un tipo alto, no menor que nosotros la tomó del brazo y se la llevo. Observé cautelosamente la escena, estaban discutiendo y vi como él le hacía ma daño a ella. "Idiota" mascullé. Hinata salió de allí y yo salí detrás de ella, claro no sin antes matar a ese joven con mi mirada.

Hinata no estaba muy lejos de allí, sentada… sus manos cubrían su rostro completamente empapado de tanto llorar. Creí que lo mejor era dejarla sola, para que se desahogara; mas sin embargo no fui capaz de irme de allí, la contemplé hasta que vi que se calmó un poco. Ella caminó entre las personas, la vi tan triste, que deseaba salir corriendo y abrazarla lo suficiente, sostenerla… y decirle que la amaba y que no llorara más. Pero fui un cobarde y solo la seguí como un loco enamorado.

Después de un tiempo, me dije… que lo mejor era verla, o al menos llamarla para decirle que nos viéramos, para al menos tener una noticia de ella. Pero el destino fue más útil y esta vez, si por casualidad me encontré con ella.

- Naruto-kun, hola – me dijo cuando la vi, yo sonreí, cada vez que la veía mi humor cambiaba a uno mas alegre.

- Hinata-chan, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunté con curiosidad, su semblante no parecía triste, pero su rostro y sus ojos estaban inmersos en pensamientos. Ella asintió con su cabeza, eso me calmó un poco, no quería preguntar quien era el joven que nos había interrumpido tan abruptamente, ya me imaginaba quien podía ser…

- Naruto-kun, perdóname, enserio. Fue muy descortés de mi parte haberme ido de aquella manera. – yo negué con mi cabeza, no deseaba que se preocupara eran cosas de la vida. - ¿podemos hablar? – dijo con algo de confusión en su voz, yo asentí y le sonreí… ¡Claro que quería hablar con ella! En cualquier momento me encantaba escuchar su linda voz…

Después que me contara lo sucedido con Neji, me resigné, pensé que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sus ojos brillaban cuando contaba con tanta pasión su relación con él, con su primo.

- Pero… sabes, Naruto-kun. Desearía que tú fueras quien me enseñara a olvidarlo, eso es lo único que te pido – la miré con asombro cuando dijo aquello. No pude contenerme y la coloqué entre mi pecho, mis manos la apretaron fuertemente contra mí y besé su frente, luego su rostro y por ultimo… aquellos labios que me enloquecían en secreto. Ella se aferró más a mí y yo a ella.

- Hinata-chan, te amo – le susurré al oído, la sentí suspirar. Eso me gustaba.

Semanas después, ella y yo, éramos la pareja mas feliz de todo Japón, eso me encantaba. Sus ojos, sus besos, su mirada tan dulce e inocente, me había atrapado en sus redes me había vuelto completamente loco, la amaba tanto que mi corazón ya no tenía ritmo uniforme. Cada vez que pensaba en ella era tan rápido, que lo escuchaba, escuchaba el tamborileo de este; cuando la veía sentía que iba al mismo edén, que mi corazón se salía y se postraba a sus pies. Era tan feliz a su lado, aunque sus pensamientos a veces se iban a donde estaba él.

Nunca me quejé, por mas que me dolía… jamás le dije nada que la pudiera ofender, no quería lastimarla. Eso era claro, la amaba demasiado como para producirle más dolor.

Una noche, cuando estábamos juntos en mi apartamento; sentados, abrazados, mirando la tele. Ella me dijo algo que, no destrozó mi corazón por completo, mas lo dejó paralizado.

- Naruto-kun, me voy a ir… a Londres, con mi madre. No será mucho. Solo hasta que pueda olvidar a mi primo – fundí mi cabeza en su cuello. Suspiré melancólicamente, tratando de no ser muy dramático, debía aceptar cualquier cosa, de todos modos, era su novio y la amaba ciegamente.

La sentí estremecerse cuando mi nariz toco con suavidad su cuello. La apreté mas a mí y con algo de inseguridad besé éste.

- Hinata-chan, no importa que decisión tomes, siempre, siempre te voy a amar – dije, ella se sonrojó y yo saqué me erguí para ver como me miraba con las mejillas rojas, igual que las mías. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar. No me iba a rendir, puesto que lo que le dije siempre fue verdad.

Las semanas que pasé con ellas, por mas triste que fuera el hecho de que se fuese, me divertí demasiado con ella, su sonrisa calida e inocente se clavó en mi mente y nunca me dejó en paz. Sus caricias eran tan dulces y calidas que jamás se borraron de mi piel.

El día en el que ella se fue, no fui capaz de irme a despedir, no quería decirle adiós, me bastaría con hablar con ella por el MSN.

Me levantaba temprano para hablar con ella o me quedaba hasta muy tarde esperándola para decirle cuanto la amaba… y era cierto, la amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Pero, por más que la amara con locura, por mas que mi vida le perteneciera, a veces me sentía solo.

Una noche, me había desvelado para hablarle, para al menos volver a leer sus palabras, era adicto a leerlas, me había sentido tan… tan absolutamente bien sentir que no estábamos lejos.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté cansado, ojeroso, con ganas de seguir en la cama, pero tenía que ir a la universidad.

Acomodé como pude mi cabello, me vestí lo mas rápido posible, bajé las escaleras y llegué a la cocina tomé un pan y algo de leche para pasarlo. Era difícil vivir solo.

Salí de mi apartamento, estaba cansado y pensé que mis ojos se cerrarían en cualquier instante.

Me subí al bus, me senté al lado de una chica, que se me hacía extrañamente familiar, se parecía a Hinata aunque claro, con el cabello café, recogido en una coleta alta, no era tan largo y hermoso como el de Hinata. Ella era de una contextura más delgada, pero… no era fea. Mas no me seguí fijando en ella, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Cerré mis ojos, pensé en descansarlos un poco, más no pude. Y me quedé dormido.

- Disculpa, disculpa – escuchaba una voz que me llamaba, arrugué mi rostro pensando que era algo que me llamaba de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos pesadamente, estaba encima de algo blandito y calido. Vi su rostro tan pegado al mío que me estremecí y me levanté asustado – ¡lo siento! – se apresuró a decirme. Yo volvi a respirar, faltaban dos calles para llegar a la universidad. – ¿eres Uzumaki Naruto, cierto? – la miré extrañado, ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Y recordé. Ella era la hermana menor de mi adorada Hinata. No entendía porque esa pequeña no debía enterarse de que conocía a Hinata así que no mencioné nada – soy Hyuuga Hanabi, no creo que te acuerdes de mí. – claro que me acordaba, no mucho porque nunca le había puesto atención, pero, era la hermana de mi eterno amor.

- No – mentí – pero es un gusto volver a conocerte, creo – sonreí despreocupadamente mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa, era bonita.

Me bajé junto a ella, por lo que podía ver ella también estaba en la universidad…

Antes de comenzar las clases me entretuve hablando con ella. Era genial, su alegre acento su forma de mirar, era demasiado hermosa.

Después, intercambiamos correos, y hablamos de muchas mas cosas. Ella se volvió una muy buena amiga, pero aun así seguía amando a Hinata.

Un tiempo después, no supe que pasaba, ya Hinata no se conectaba, era raro y frustrante, pensé que algo malo había pasado. Pero no tenía suerte, no sabía cual era su numero en Londres.

Decidí por preguntarle a Hanabi, al menos le podía coquetear para que me lo diera.

La invité a mi departamento, hablamos normalmente y puse en práctica mis tácticas de conquista…

Hanabi, se acercaba cada vez mas a mí, era muy linda y tierna era buena amiga, me caía muy bien.

Pero antes de pensar. Sus labios ya estaban encima de los míos y yo correspondía normalmente aquel beso.

Me había empezado a gustar aquella chica, sin siquiera darme cuenta, pero aun amaba a mi adorada Hinata.

Intente varias veces encontrarla conectada, pero nada.

Pensé que ella ya me había olvidado, ya había encontrado otro mejor y que yo… solo era un antiguo novio.

Así que opté por empezar enserio con Hanabi, no era pecado o ¿si?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, he terminado el capitulo, prometo que después de esto la historia al fin empezara de verdad, aquí solo explico las razones de Naruto por empezar una relación con su adorada Hinata, después de esto todo empezará a llevar su verdadero rumbo

Pues espero sus reviews y gracias por leer esta historia. Perdón de nuevo por el retraso y gracias por leerla

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Minna-san.

Nuevo capitulo despues de mucho. jejeje bien como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Hinata:**

**Capitulo 3:**

Pensé que todo estaba saliendo bien, claro, estaba omitiendo todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me refiero a que estaba omitiendo mis sentimientos hacía la relación de Hanabi y Naruto. Me quedé callada, no les iba a decir nada, es mas, tenía planeado no volver a Japón, no iba a volver aunque mi padre me dijese que me quería ver.

Mi hermana nos visitó un par de veces, me contaba cada vez que nos poníamos en contacto que Naruto era el mejor novio del mundo. Yo simplemente callaba, deseaba decirle que yo lo había visto primero, pero, no dije nada más, me quedé como tonta callada, me quedaba como una buena hermana escuchando cada cosa que él le decía, cada cosa que le hacía y… era plenamente frustrante. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hombre.

Y así, sin pensar, pasaron 5 años, 5 largos años, en los cuales pensé haberme olvidado de todo, claro que lo odiaba, pero pensé que no me importaría si lo veía, podía ser indiferente ante aquella relación, podía tragarme mi tristeza por mi hermanita, pero eso era lo que creía, no la realidad.

Mi vida amorosa en Londres tampoco dio resultado, tenía tanto miedo de seguir, de avanzar, de olvidarme de que había sufrido demasiado, que jamás logré tener una relación estable, los hombres se aburrían al tiempo de mí.

Pero, de mi mente no salía algo, un pensamiento que debía dejar a un lado… y era que con Naruto había llegado a ser algo feliz y envidiaba a mi hermana porque en ese momento era ella quien poseía esa felicidad, los odiaba, lo odiaba porque tampoco salía de mi mente, en ningún instante.

No creí que el destino fuese tan malo conmigo, yo era la chica con peor suerte en el mundo, desde ese día, desde ese momento… me arrepentí de estar viviendo de nuevo en Japón.

Para mi desgracia y el de toda mi familia, mi tío, el padre de Neji, murió. Mi padre me pidió que fuera a su entierro, ya que su hermano gemelo había sido muy especial conmigo y sí, era verdad, me dolía su fallecimiento, pero me dolía más volver. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando viese a Neji o cuando enfrentara a Naruto? Si bien, ellos ya no me importaban.

Como tonta y dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos decidí tomar el primer vuelo que me dejase en Japón, si me iba a enfrentar con ellos lo haría, divulgaría siempre que no eran nada, que no hacían parte de mis recuerdos…, entre ellos y yo no habían ninguna clase de recuerdos, no había algo que nos uniese en un lazo afectuoso o in afectuoso.

Todo me temblaba, hasta el mismo cabello. Miraba a todas partes, a mi lado un señor que dormía placidamente con los ojos semiabiertos. Luego miré por la ventana, las nubes eran hermosas, el color del cielo era casi igual al color de sus ojos. Me sonrojé al pensar de nuevo en él. Estaba inquieta y me movía de un lado para otro en mi puesto. ¿Había cambiado? ¿Sería igual? ¿Me recordaría? Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me pregunté si él aún me recordaba, y si era así, entonces… ¿por qué no le había importado estar con mi hermana? No pude vitarlo y me entristecí. Solamente iba al funeral de mi tío, no más, luego volvería a Londres a intentar ser lo que estaba siendo. Tomé con fuerza mi pantalón, lo sostuve fuerte para sentir un poco de paz. Hacía tiempo que yo ya había dicho… "Adiós Naruto" hacía tiempo que… no lo veía. Tal vez estaba más feo, o quizá más guapo. Tal vez… tal vez yo era una tonta por pensar en él, en el único hombre que me había dicho que me quería y que al menos por unos instantes sí creí que era cierto. Esos ojos azules no me podían mentir… no me podían engañar.

Al llegar a mi casa, de nuevo a mi verdadero hogar, me sentí nostálgica y volví a pensar que tenía 17 años.

Papá me recogió en el aeropuerto. Al verlo mis lagrimas se rodaron entre mis mejillas, lo abracé como nunca lo había hecho, me hacía mucha falta. Papá estaba destrozado, se le notaba, había perdido a su hermano gemelo. Intenté consolarlo también con ese abrazo.

- Hinata, que bueno que estés bien, siento como si nada hubiese cambiado – dijo estas últimas palabras con un beso en mi frente. Yo también sentía que nada había cambiado, pero todo estaba definido.

Papá llevó mi equipaje lentamente, al ritmo de mis pies. A veces lo miraba y volvía sentirme como esa chiquilla de hacía 5 años que iba detrás de él, a sus espaldas tratando de enorgullecerlo de alguna forma. Mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿Por cuánto te quedarás, hija? – Me preguntó papá con desden, pero quería mostrarse interesado. No lo miré a los ojos, no era capaz.

- No lo sé, pero no puedo demorarme mucho. Una semana tal vez. – dije con tranquilidad. De su boca salió un "humm" y ya.

Me monté en su nuevo carro, o bueno, se lo había comprado hacía 2 años, Hanabi me lo había dicho después de que me comento que Naruto le dijo a papá que ese carro parecía de un mafioso. Por supuesto, no sabía que era de él. Reí por debajo. Naruto.

Miré por la ventana, esperando encontrar algo que me distrajera. Todo estaba en orden, excepto algunas cosas nuevas, otras cosas que habían mejorado y muy pocas que ya habían quitado. Pero de resto, todo era igual. En 5 años no cambiaban mucho las cosas.

Papá no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, estaba comiéndose su dolor para parecer fuerte.

Hicimos primero una parada en casa. Ellos habían optado dejar mi cuarto tal y como yo lo tenía en mi adolescencia. Mis libros de preparatoria seguían organizados de la misma forma, mi armario casi vacío estaba allí, intacto. Mi computadora, todo… absolutamente todo estaba en perfecto orden.

- Hinata, no te demores por favor, no quiero llegar tarde al funeral de mi hermano. – la voz de papá me sacó de mi letargo. Dije un "Sí" casi sin voz. Puse mis maletas en mi cama y saqué algunas prendas. Y luego entré a mi baño. En él estaba el jabón que me gustaba usar e igual, lo mismo pasaba con el shampoo y el acondicionador. Eso había sido obra de mi hermana. Me sentí miserable.

Después, me coloqué un pantalón negro y una blusa del mismo color. Normalmente usaba esa ropa para ir a trabajar pero no exactamente como pareja. Me puse unos tacones no muy altos, pero que me hacían ver como una señora. Mi cabello largo lo recogí en una coleta alta.

Al llegar al cementerio miré a algunas personas, a lo lejos divisé a Neji junto a Tenten y junto a ello un pequeño niño con ojos chocolates y cabello igual que el de Neji, bueno, era un pequeño Neji con ojos chocolates. Era el hijo de ellos. Sonreí y me alenté al ver que no me provocaba nada verlos, al contrario me sentía feliz.

- ¿Hanabi? – le pregunté a papá, él me miró dudoso y sonrió con dulzura.

- Está con… mmm ¿Naruto? Creo que ya vienen – me tensé de inmediato. Maldije por debajo. Al escuchar ese nombre se me tensaba el cuerpo entero. Asentí melancólica y caminé por instinto hasta donde se encontraba la familia de mi primo.

- Neji, Tenten – dije en un susurro, la primera en verme fue mi amiga. A la que había abandonado. Ella tenía los ojos aguados. – Lo siento mucho – Tenten soltó con dulzura la mano de su hijo la cual sostenía y se tiró a mis brazos fuertemente, Neji me miró después de esa escena. Se quedó sin habla. Por mi parte le sonreí, no lo odiaba por más daño que me alguna vez me había causado.

- Hinata, Hinata. Te extrañé mucho amiga – la abracé con igual empeño y fuerza – te ves hermosa. – me soltó y de su triste rostro se curvó una sincera sonrisa como cuando éramos jóvenes. Acaricié su cabello, por fin lo dejaba suelto.

- Yo también te extrañé – mi primo no decía nada. Ella se fue despegando de mí con sutileza. Yo lo miré y luego miré al pequeño quien se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre. – Neji, de verdad lo siento mucho – él me miró dudoso. Intentó sonreír, pero fiel a nuestra familia, su sonrisa no se notó lo bastante abrasadora. Era una mueca más. Caminé unos cuantos pasos y sin temor lo abracé. Él se quedó quieto pero luego me lo devolvió. Era cierto, ya no sentía nada por él.

El pequeño niño de… no sé, tal vez 4 años caminó hasta mí y me haló con su mano el pantalón, quería sentir que yo también lo había visto. Me despegué de Neji y me agaché hasta la altura del pequeño.

- Hola… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? – él se sonrojó bastante y luego agachó la cabeza.

- Re…Ren – sonreí. Mi amiga venía de una familia China. Me pregunté sí a Neji le gustaba ese nombre, pero a la final no me importaba.

- Ren, ella es tu tía Hinata – alzó su cabeza y me sonrió, las sonrisas de los niños son hermosas. Luego desvié la mirada a Tenten quien había sido la que dijo esas palabras. Ella me miró dulcemente como siempre. De verdad, también la había extrañado mucho.

- Mami… quiero ir al baño. – me levanté y volví a erguirme, ella le sonrió a su hijo y le extendió su mano, él la tomó sin dudar y luego tomó la mía. Ella al ver esto me sonrió apenada, no dije nada y caminé con ellos. Luego saludaría a los demás.

Mientras caminábamos ella intentó no decir nada, sólo el sonido de una canción dulce que tarareaba Ren nos acompañó.

- Hinata… ¿Por qué te fuiste a Londres? Siempre me habías dicho que amabas estar aquí en Japón – me quedé callada. Luego bajé mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la del pequeño. No me atrevía a responderle a mi amiga. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que me fui porque estaba enamorada de su esposo y que él quería, estando con ella tener una relación, aunque fuésemos primos?

- Porque… extrañaba a mi mamá y porque… quería estudiar fuera. – ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad, por algo había sido mi mejor amiga durante años y años.

- Fue muy repentina tu marcha. Neji se puso algo triste después de eso. Ustedes eran como hermanos – sonreí falsamente. ¿Hermanos? Me dolía tanto eso.

- Si, pero lo preferí así – ella me sonrió. Llegamos al baño. Yo no quise entrar, decidí esperar afuera. No me apetecía seguir con esa conversación.

Me senté en un banco de afuera. Miré el techo. Esas salas del cementerio me producían algo de temor, pero al tiempo me relajaban. Era silencioso. Unos ligeros pasos se fueron escuchando, no me alarmé ¿para qué? Decidí quedarme quieta.

Tenten no había cambiado mucho o bueno… sí, si había cambiado. Estaba mejor formada, ya su rostro no era el de una niña pequeña e ingenua, parecía más madura, siempre lo había sido, había sido mucho más madura que yo. Por otro lado mi primo seguía siendo igual. Esperaba que al menos no engañara a mi amiga.

El sonido de los zapatos de otro tocar el piso quedaron muertos cerca de mí. No pretendía ser chismosa, claro que no. Pero mi mirada se fue desviando lentamente hasta ver unos zapatos negros de hombre, luego un pantalón negro, el comienzo de un saco, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Luego… unos labios delgados sonrosados. Esos labios los conocía mejor que nada. Seguí subiendo mi mirada hasta que los vi, vi esos ojos azules. Me perdí un muy buen tiempo en ellos. Me sentía en el cielo. Mi boca se quedó formada con una perfecta "o".

No sé como pero me levanté de mi asiento. Estaba asustada, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Quería sonreír, quería llorar. Lanzarme a sus brazos era una muy mala idea, pero quedarme quieta, frente suyo era peor.

- Hi..Hina… - no, no quería escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar. Todos los sentimientos se acumularon en un solo lugar de mi corazón.

Salí a correr como pude, no me importó llevar tacones, no me importó salir como loca de ese lugar y dejar ese amor que no pude superar en las sombras. Mis lágrimas se fueron desplazando lentamente por mi rostro. Me sentía en un muy mal sueño. Lo único que podía hacer era huir.

Escapé lo más veloz que pude. No quería pecar, no quería mirarlo y volverlo a amar una y otra y otra vez. Era el novio de mi hermana. Su futuro prometido, su futuro esposo, no mío.

- ¡Espera! – su mano se enredó en mi muñeca. No me había dado cuenta que él me seguía. Me tomó con fuerza pero sin lograrme lastimar. Me volteó hasta quedar frente a frente. Me miró dulcemente, el tiempo se quedó quieto, el viento no podía intervenir en aquella escena. Intenté mirar a todos los lados posibles, intenté mirar a mi derecha, a mi izquierda, lo intenté de verdad, pero al final esos ojos azules me envolvieron y me encadenaron. Sentí el calor de una lagrima recorrer mi rostro. Él sonrió como antes, como cuando lo había conocido. Era hermoso. Todo el tiempo pareció retroceder. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín. Otra vez tenía 17 años y estaba con él, con el hombre que amaba. – Hinata… Hinata – repitió mi nombre. Su mano fue acariciando mis pómulos, luego tocó mi boca. Parecía que deseaba que no me perdiera de su lado.

No dije nada, estaba todavía en shock. Él me abrazó, luego sus ojos se combinaron con los míos. Su dedo pulgar tocó mis labios. Besó mi frente, se aferró más a mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo. Su olor, su mirada, su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba igual. Sonreí en medio del dolor, olvidé a mi hermana, olvidé la razón por la cual lo había dejado. Él besó mis labios con fuerza, yo también hice lo mismo. Nuestras respiraciones fueron inconstantes, sus manos puestas en mi espalda me reconfortaban. Era perfecto, ese momento era perfecto e indestructible. Se despegó de mí, me volvió a besar con fuerza. Escuché los latidos de su corazón, eran arrítmicos. Tomó con sus dos manos mi cara y la alzó para volverla a ver. Sonrió. Me sentía mareada, estaba bailando en un vals dulce. Volvimos a probar nuestros labios. Volvimos a abrazarnos.

Me quedé acurrucada en su pecho, sollozando.

- ¿Naruto, Hinata? – al escuchar esa voz, ambos saltamos en nuestros puestos. Bajamos de nuestro propio cielo a nuestro nuevo infierno, bueno, a mi infierno. Miré apenada a la dueña de aquella voz. Era Hanabi. Ella nos miraba dudosa. No entendía nada, porque no sabía que yo amaba a su novio. Él no me soltó, así que fui yo la que se despegó. Lo miré apenada y recordé que no lo podía amar. Luego miré a mi hermana. Su mirada era desconcertada. Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima. Era la peor hermana del mundo. Lo era. Y me odiaba.

Naruto la miró a ella, luego me miró a mí. Intentó sonreírme pero luego dejó que su cabeza cayera. Estaba apenado. Suspiré. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir a mi hermanita?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien, terminado por fin después de desaparecida el 3er capitulo. Lo siento mucho por la demora, estaba bastante ocupada. Pero ayer fue la presentación de lo que me quitaba mi tiempo libre así que ya he actualizado.

Espero que les siga gustando esta historia y que no me maten. Espero que todos estén bien, muchos besos y se cuidan. Gracias por sus reviews y por sus ánimos, los recibo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Bye!!! Se cuidan


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amados lectores, bien hice este capitulo porque me encontraba inspirada, mucho diría yo. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Como saben Naruto no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. Gracias por leer y por sus otros reviews, ^^ mil y mil gracias.

**Capitulo 4**

No me sentía bien, ¿qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo? Abrazando a la mujer que de verdad amaba mientras mi novia, su hermana, me miraba.

No era exactamente mi culpa, no había podido reaccionar de otra manera, ella… había vuelto, había vuelto después de tanto, después de dejarme a un lado, de no hablarme, sólo respondí a mis instintos. Necesitaba sus labios, la necesitaba a ella, no a Hanabi. Sí, puedo llegar a ser muy cruel… pero… aunque pasaran los años, las décadas, los siglos, mi corazón iba a pertenecer a mi amada Hinata.

Ella se despegó de mi pecho, sentí un vacío sobre acogedor.

- Hanabi… - murmuró ella. Estudié la expresión de mi prometida, estaba en espera de alguna explicación.

- Lo siento, amor, es que… ella estaba llorando y quise consolarla, ya que es tu hermana, y próximamente también mía – me había mordido la lengua para no decir la verdad, no quería herir a mi prometida, aunque por ahora sólo me importaba Hinata, esa era la realidad. Hinata me miró, limpió sus lágrimas y suspiró cansada.

- Lo siento, Hanabi – dijo, pareció creerse todo el cuento. No parecía enojada, es más, su rostro seguía siendo el de una pequeña niña. Yo la quería, era buena, pero… no la amaba.

- No importa, de todos modos ustedes se conocían, ¿cierto? – no le había dicho la verdad a ella, sólo le dije que había conocido a Hinata por medio de Sakura, sólo eso. Hinata bajó la mirada.

Los tres nos sumimos en un silencio indeterminado, Hanabi sonreía o trataba de esbozar una sonrisa artificial. Se acercó hasta mí y se pegó a mi brazo, miré a Hinata, ella me miró a mí con un toque de odio, luego bajó la cabeza y calló.

- Ah, Hinata, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora a comer algo?, a Naruto no le importará ¿cierto, amor? – no me importaba la voz de ella, sólo podía ver a Hinata, ella mordió su labio inferior, sus cabellos taparon todo su rostro. Quería volverla a abrazar, se veía tan dulce y frágil.

- Mm… - titubeó un poco, para ser sincero tampoco me sentía muy cómodo con aquella situación, pero no sabía qué hacer. – No, tranquila. Después me devolveré a casa… para descansar… aún estoy algo cansada – dijo. Quise protestar, pero me tragué mis palabras, no era tan importante después de todo, ella no me quería, me había abandonado sin decirme una razón. Cuando la había besado se me había olvidado aquella razón por la que empecé a salir con otra mujer.

- Ah... no, no se vale. Ven, vamos a tomar algo – Hanabi siguió insistiendo, yo la miré y suspiré. Maldita sea.

- Hanabi – susurré – es mejor que la dejes descansar, ¿no? Mañana será otro día. – las dos me miraron, sentí clavos en mi corazón. Quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla y amarla, de nuevo, como alguna vez lo hice.

Mi novia hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, luego volvió a sonreír. Asintió con su cabeza y se pegó más a mi brazo.

- Bien, con… con permiso – se fue, ella se fue. Volví a recriminarme por debajo, se había vuelto a escapar de mí, era como estar en una pesadilla de nunca acabar, había pasado 5 años de mi vida sin saber nada de ella, claro, excepto algunas cosas que me decía su hermana. Maldita vida.

La sonrisa de mi novia me distrajo, siempre me sonreía, siempre. Por más triste que estuviera, por más sola que se hallara. Intenté devolverle esa sonrisa, no pude, no era lo mismo, ahora que había visto de nuevo a Hinata… era aún más frustrante.

Caminamos en silencio. La miré de reojo, aunque era linda mi corazón no palpitaba tan fuerte como cuando la veía a ella. Me apetecía justo en ese momento salir corriendo e ir por Hinata, amarrarla a mí y no dejarla escapar.

Siseé un poco, mis pensamientos eran estúpidos y banales, ella me había abandonado, eso… eso era así, no había vuelta atrás, se había alejado de mí sin una sola palabra, me odiaba por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Nos quedamos sentados en unas bancas, se acomodó en mi pecho y me abrazó. Mis labios se secaron, ¿qué podía decirle, que se alejara porque amaba a su hermana? Le acaricié sus cabellos, miré hacía el cielo, estaba nublado, como mi corazón. Suspiré de nuevo. No era mi estilo engañar, no la quería engañar. Había besado a Hinata, había vuelto a probar sus labios una y otra vez en mi mente. Que idiota.

Jamás llegué a pensar que esto pasaría, volverla a ver, volverla a sentir, tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, dejar que escuchara mi palpitar, dejar que robara mi corazón como cuando éramos más jóvenes y nos mirábamos a los ojos por extenuantes horas. Creí haberla olvidado, por las noches ya no contemplaba aquella foto que alguna vez a hurtadillas había tomado de su billetera para siempre llevarla justo en mi corazón. Ya habían pasado 5 años, me iba a casar, iba a hacer una vida nueva, junto a otra mujer y yo, seguía pensando en ella. Menudo idiota que era.

Hacia mucho que no escuchaba aquel abrumador silencio, pero era culpa mía, no quería hablar, recordarla era doloroso, le había abierto mi alma entera, le había dado todo. Estúpido sentimiento que no me dejaba en paz. Mis ojos recorrieron con tristeza el contorno dulce que se ceñía a mi lado. No quería hacerle daño, al menos no quería jugar con sus sentimientos. No quería hacerle lo mismo que me había hecho Hinata, eso no lo quería. Tonto. Su nombre me seguía abatiendo en lo más profundo del alma.

- Amor – su voz me distrajo por instantes, la miré, sus ojos oscuros y suplicantes me sentaron mal. Culpable de amar a su hermana.

- Dime – esbocé una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para no preocuparla. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Se juntó más a mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera sólo suyo

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy callado – se quejó. Mostré otra sonrisa más amplia.

- ¿Enserio? Je, no me había dado cuenta. Creo que estoy pensando… - mucho en Hinata, me hubiese gustado decir – en nuestro matrimonio – la miré de soslayo y callé.

- ¿No estás seguro de que nos casemos? – su voz se fue ahogando. Sentí su miedo y tomé su mano.

- No, no seas ridícula. Sí…sí – bajé la mirada – estoy seguro – no, no lo estaba. Por ella… ya no. – iré a tomar algo, tengo sed, no demoraré. – me paré de nuevo de mi asiento. Un sobrecogedor escalofrío me llenó. No fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no de nuevo. Era un mentiroso, uno grande y tonto.

Todos estaban cubiertos de un velo negro, de pies a cabeza, como mi vida. No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Quería gritar, correr, volver a sus brazos, tomarla de nuevo y detener el tiempo. Sonreí. Su voz no había cambiado, aún sonaba dulce, indecisa, tierna. Sus ojos, esos ojos de cristal… esos ojos que no me dejaban respirar. Y su boca, aquella boquita, delicada, hermosa, amable. Esas manos calidas que prolongaban mi muerte en su cuerpo.

Llegué hasta una tienda, pedí un refresco. Eso tal vez me sentaría mejor.

Miré a todos lados del funesto lugar. Me sentía mal por todos, en especial por Neji. Era increíble, me sentía mal por aquel vil hombre. Aquel que había hecho derramar las sagradas gotas cristalinas del corazón de mi amada. Me senté en una banca vacía. Escondí mi rostro tras los claros cabellos que caían.

- Na… Naruto. – apresuradamente alcé mi mirada, era Hinata. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, lloraba. ¿Por su tío fallecido? ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? Me levanté de un salto. ¿Abrazarla de nuevo? ¿Marcharme? Quité mi cara de su rostro. Temblé.

- Hi... – su mano se alzó, se había levantado contra mí y había quedado marcada en mi mejilla. Puse mis ojos en blanco, acababa de darme una cachetada.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! – se rompió a llorar. Intenté acariciar sus cabellos pero no pude, algo no me dejaba. ¿Mentiroso? Ella era la que me había mentido. - ¿Por qué? – su mirada era suplicante, ¿por qué, que? Yo había hecho nada, sólo tal vez amarla como lo hacía. Mis manos se movieron solas y la tomé del brazo. La miré con furia.

- ¿Por qué que? La mentirosa aquí eres tú. – escupí. Abrió sus ojos y se soltó de mi fuerte agarre. – tú me dijiste que me amabas… lo decías y te marchaste, luego me dejaste de hablar, me ignoraste. – cada palabra que salía era fuertes sentimientos que se entregaban al viento. ¿La estaría lastimando? Pero…

- ¡Ja! Y tú… tú te vas a casar con mi hermana, ¿cómo crees que me siento en este momento? – me miró de nuevo con odio. Suspiró fuerte. Su labio inferior le tembló, estaba asustada; tanto o más que yo. Nos miramos. Limpió su rostro con su antebrazo. – eres de lo peor… de lo peor… y aún sabiendo que te casas te atreves a besarme, eres…

No pude escuchar más, mis piernas se movieron solas y dejé que caminaran hasta acortar nuestra distancia, abrí mis brazos, los extendí y la sostuve en ellos, la puse contra mi pecho de nuevo. Olí aquella fragancia. Había cambiado de nuevo su perfume, pero no importaba, olía tan bien como cuando tenía 17.

Sentí unos golpes contra mi pecho, ella me estaba intentando alejar, no quería que eso pasara, no me atrevía a soltarla, no me atrevía a perderla de nuevo.

- Una maldita rata que te ama. – susurré en su oído. Ella calló. No se esforzó más por separarse. Ese momento era de cristal, era eterno. Un eterno momento de amor.

-

-

-

-

Me miraba de reojo, nos encontrábamos sentados en la misma mesa, los tres juntos cenando. Hanabi parecía muy feliz, ella quería mucho a Hinata.

Se acomodó justo a mi lado. Mordí mi labio inferior. Volví a mirarla fijamente. Alzó su mirada y luego la bajó, su rostro se cubría de un delicioso tono carmín. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte. No dejaba de mirarla, no dejaba de escrutarla ¿Qué pensaba?

- Hinata… ¿te quedarás para nuestra boda? Naruto y yo nos sentiríamos muy felices de que así lo hicieras – abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, se le llenaron de agua cristalina pero luego se agachó y limpió su boca con la servilleta. - ¿Te sientes bien? – Mi novia estaba preocupada por su hermana.

- Sí, sí, es solo que no puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar… me siento triste, no pensé que crecieras tan rápido – sonrió como si nada, se fue parando y llevando los platos a medio tocar – No tengo hambre, voy a mi cuarto. Que pasen buena noche – sonrió de nuevo y se fue. Quise levantarme e ir tras ella pero no pude, estábamos en su casa.

Su padre nos miró, me miró en especial a mí. Sabía que no le caía tan bien como decía pero estaba bien, al menos aceptaba mi relación con su hija, pero… si al final decidía quedarme con Hinata, ¿qué me diría? Miré a Hanabi. Me sentía frustrado, ¿y si le decía que dejáramos todo así, que no nos casáramos? Apreté mis puños, pensaba más en dejar a Hanabi la mujer que me amaba antes de olvidar y dejar a Hinata, la mujer que me había abandonado.

Me levanté y también tomé mis platos y los de mi novia. Le sonreí.

- Yo los lavaré hoy - dije amable y caballeroso, otra vil excusa para verla a ella. Caminé en silencio, me aseguré de que no me siguiera.

Mis ojos la encontraron sentada en un asiento, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano y suspirando. Intenté hablar, no pude. Me acerqué y sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, tampoco podía. Miré el suelo. Dejé la loza en el fregadero, me senté a su lado, ella se sorprendió al verme pero no dijo nada. Se sonrojó. Tomé su mano en silencio, no se quejó, suspiró fuerte. Nos miramos de nuevo. Pum-pum, mi corazón latía como loco.

Su rostro se acercó al mío. Suspiramos, cerramos los ojos… y al final… se separó.

Sentí frustración.

- Hasta mañana – dijo con benevolencia, crispé mi mano en su hombro.

- Quiero que hablemos, mañana, ve… al lugar de nuestra primera cita, por favor, quiero que hablemos – no dijo nada, me perdí de nuevo en esos ojos cristalinos. Me fundí en ellos, me fundí en ella. Un suave roce entre nuestras bocas se dio como único y mágico contacto. Se separó de mi jadeante y asustada. Apretó sus ojos y se marchó sin decir nada…

Toda la noche, como toda mi vida después de conocerla, iba a pensar en ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esta vez no me demoré tanto, creo… jejeje lo hice, actualicé!!! Jejeje bien, como hoy terminan mis vacaciones de semana santa quise hacer esto. Espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias.


End file.
